


Bite

by CrimsonScreech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonScreech/pseuds/CrimsonScreech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora's been watching Lydia for a while now and Lydia doesn't mind, in fact-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

Bite  
Its a lingering gaze, a dart of her brown eyes line of vision to something beneath it.

She’s had guys look at her before, wanting her. Hell with Jackson at her side and Stiles at her heel, she could never get away from those kind of looks. Until Jackson moved to Europe and Stiles got over her, then she was just left with the run of the mill perverts and Aiden.

But Cora didn’t just stare. She undressed her, gripped tight and fucked her raw with just a look.

Lydia’s the one who breaks first. Call it what you will, internal fantasy come action, desperation to be touched, whatever it is Lydia is standing in Peter’s apartment as Cora circles her, barefoot and graceful.

The apartment is second class though whatever Peter seemed to give up by buying the whole in the wall he put into decorating the interior.

"I’m not my Uncle Peter." Cora says, tone mockingly affectionate as she runs a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. Lydia stiffens, stomach warm and legs uneasy beneath her.

"If I wanted your Uncle, it’d be him instead of you." Lydia hisses back, false confidence giving her voice an uneven pitch.

Cora smiles as she comes face to face with her, features softening as she moves Lydia’s hair from her brow and behind her ear, “I just want you to keep in mind I’ll be the one between your legs; fucking you. Making your blood scream."

And she does.

Cora tosses her down on Peter’s bed, taking only a moment to push her jacket off her shoulders and toss away her shirt before she was on Lydia, stealing her breath. Her fingers worked the button of her blouse open, exposing her breasts to the cold air of the apartment. 

She didn’t trust Cora but she was honest. Maybe that was why every inch of her skin Cora’s mouth and teeth found, from the clasp of her bra, tonguing her sternum only to suck and nip bruises against her flesh so hard she cried out before moving down to her abdominal muscles, giving each rib a soft kiss. Cora is anything but tender, shoving Lydia’s wrists down at her shoulders and pins her to the mattress. She leaves nearly a dozen bite marks against her skin, drawing blood to the surface with some of them.

Every kiss leads lower, stirring passion in her core. The other girl doesn’t leave her time to be self-conscious, her bare thighs rubbing against Cora’s torso as her kisses fall lower and lower until she’s pulling on her belly button and her teeth find her panties, hot breath ghosting over where her desire has soaked through the material.

When the girl finally lets go of her wrists, letting her hands trace down her sides, nails dragging over her skin to leave angry red lines before finding the V of her legs. She forces Lydia’s legs against the bed, opening her gait wider before thrusting her tongue against her panties, over her clit and sends anticipated thrills rocketing though her.

A unbridled moan erupts from her diaphragm, echoing through the room and her hands found Cora’s impossibly soft, long black locks. Fangs tear through the thin of the string of her thong, using her chin to swipe them aside before her mouth meets her clit.

Nobody has ever fucked her with the enthusiasm Cora pours into working her over, her spine arching as her heels dig into Cora’s skin and tear it open.

The pain only seems to drive the ravenette on, her mouth moving lower and thrusting harder until her tongue is inside Lydia moving and devouring her essence.

She doesn’t last long.

Cora’s hands move over her body, clenching her thighs and raking down her back. When her vulva begins to swell, her clitoris so delicate to the touch it takes a mere swipe of her tongue to send Lydia’s body crashing into an orgasm, every inch of her seizing around the sensation of coming that she screams, practically wailing as Cora holds her ground and continues her cruel onslaught, tongue fucking her as her muscles contract.

Cora pulls away Lydia’s legs from her shoulders, grinning and licking her lips. Lydia, panting, stares back at the girl, curious. Her gaze as hungry as it was before as she smooths out skirt down.

"I’m not your girlfriend, got it?" Cora smiles, running the knuckles over her hand over her knee.

"Honey forget girlfriend. Give me ten minutes and I’ll make you wish you were my wife." Lydia smiles.

Cora snorts and slides off the bed, picking Lydia’s blouse from the floor.


End file.
